Sunday Afternoon
by PJCOLE
Summary: OneShot: Arthur sits enjoying a nice sunday afternoon, admiring his yard and sipping tea. He then starts to feel like someone is watching him. Who could it be?


A cool breeze blew past him as he sipped lazily at his iced tea. It was a very pleasant Sunday afternoon, perfect for recharging the old battery. A few white puffy clouds drifted through the sky, but overall the sun shown uninterrupted. Swaying slowly the trees made small rustling noises that seemingly acted as the beat to the birds whistling tune. Stretching a bit on the lawn chair he looked around his yard. It was rather lovely if he did say so himself. The grassy lawn was neatly and the few trees surrounding the edge of the lawn were well cared for and kept neatly trimmed. A white picket fence made the picture all the more cliché as did the stone path, outlined with yellow and white wildflowers, which led to the patio he lounged on. A garden of sorts took up a majority of the left half and looked more like a collection of twisting leaves. Soon the squash would start to appear and it would look a bit more like it should, but Arthur was content with it.

Everything was so peaceful and quite, too peaceful and quite. Almost eerily so, as if there was a disturbance was waiting to jump out of nowhere. Arthur's shoulders tensed as the feeling of being watched filled the once pleasant atmosphere. Setting down his glass he slowly stood up and looked around his backyard, curiously. He stepped out onto the path looking around, closely examining everything. Upon closer inspection nothing appeared to be out of place, but that feeling of eyes on him did not go away. He could not shake the idea that somehow he was walking right into a trap, one step at a time. The wind slowed to a stop, as if it was just as anxious as Arthur. He listened closely for any sign of movement, waiting for the chance to run.

He heard a rustle in one of the bushes, but it was too late. Before he could even turn to investigate and cold wet chill hit his spine. He gasped as the cold hose water pounded into his back, soaking his white T-shirt and making it stick to his skin. A loud booming laugh echoed through the yard as he turned around glowing with anger.

"Hahaha, oh man I totally got you dude! Hahaha!" the water slowly dropped as his bloody American boyfriend fell back in a fit of laughter. Arthur would not let this chance slip away. He quickly lunged at the laughing blonde crashing into him. Just as he had hoped he had managed to knock the wind out of Alfred and took the moment to rip the hose out of the boy's hands and quickly jump back.

"Well, now we are both wet!" Arthur cheered in victory as he let the water drench Alfred to the bone. A devilish grin played at the Brit's lips as Alfred tried his best to not only catch his breath but also scramble away from the water. Arthur was beginning to think he had won quite easily, but Alfred was not one to give up. He ran right through the water and strait at Arthur, warping him in a hug that not only trapped the Brit's arms but also the hose between their chests.

"Yes, yes we are. Hahahaha," his laugh was far too contagious for his own good and soon both men were laughing merrily as the water flowed down their chests. Arthur pulled away after a bit to wipe his eyes and look up at Alfred. The American's deep blue eyes smiled sweetly down at Arthur who was still trying to calm his laughter.

"You need to turn of the hose before you drown the grass, love." Alfred only smiled at him reaching a hand up to the Brit's face. He traced the outline of Arthur's cheek bone trailing down his jaw slowly before drifting his finger back up to do it again. His other hand gently rested against his boyfriend's hip before sliding to the small of the Brit's back and drawling the man closer.

Arthur's hand did not stay still at his sided either. One was already around Alfred's shoulder the other resting at the top of the taller man's chest. All laughter had stopped leaving both with just a simple grin and soft eyes. Arthur's face was tilted up ever so slightly to meet shining blue eyes with his own emerald green. Water dripped from the shirts and Alfred's hair and the grass was becoming rather muddy, but neither of them took much notice.

Alfred had finished rubbing Arthur's face and now simply held it in his hand. Slowly he tilted his head and drifted down towards the other man's lips. Arthur did not wait very patiently and quickly latched one hand around the American's neck pulling him down in one swift moment.

There lips met in the familiar way both had grown accustom to over the many years together. It was sweet and slow at first, mimicking the slow breeze that drifted past them, but quickly deepened. It was not rough or forceful nor slow and gentle. It was some balance of the two that made the kiss feel like melting chocolate and hard candy all at once. Arthur's hands started tugging at Alfred's shirt, which made him smile into the kiss. He broke off and swiftly peeling away the T-shirt, exposing his nicely toned abs. Arthur licked his lips as his hands traced down the American's six pack.

"Wow if I knew this would be your reaction I would have poured hose water on you a lot sooner." Alfred smirked.

"If you ever do that again, you'll be sleeping in dog house from then on love." Arthur smiled and kissed a wide-eyed Alfred chastely before turning towards the patio door. He pulled off his shirt as he went leaving the soaking mess on the one of the lawn chairs. Turning around just as the glass door slid open he raised an eye brow as he asked deeply, "You're going to help me with these wet close, aren't you?"

Alfred swallowed and quickly followed after his nearly naked boyfriend.


End file.
